In the production of oil and gas in the field, it is often required to stimulate and treat several well locations within a designated amount of time. Stimulation and treatment processes often involve mobile equipment that is set up and put in place at a pad and then moved by truck from pad to pad within short time periods. Only during non-stimulation activities, such as water flood operations, can some operations occur simultaneously.
This movement of equipment and personnel can involve complex logistics. The servicing and stimulation of wells can require a series of coordinated operations that begin with the supply by truck of equipment, supplies, fuel, and chemicals to the wellhead. The equipment is then set up and made ready with proppant and chemicals. After completion of the well services, equipment must be broken down and made ready for transport to the next pad for service. Often, the next pad will be less than 500 feet away from the previously treated pad. In addition, due to the limited storage capacity of the moving equipment for chemicals and equipment, additional trucks are often required to resupply and reequip an existing operation. This movement of equipment and supplies has environmental impacts, and the exposure of mobile equipment to adverse weather conditions can jeopardize well treatment operations and worker safety.